Tortura Mental
by Alice Bei Fong
Summary: Bella comienza con pensamientos sucios a medio de una clase de biología, ¿como soportara Edward tal tortura?    Lemmon explicito


**Titulo: Tortura mental**

**Summary:** Bella comienza con pensamientos sucios a medio de una clase de biología, ¿como soportara Edward tal tortura? || Lemmon explicito

_**Advertencia**_: El texto siguiente contiene Lemmon explicito no apto para menos de 16 años, están advertidos. :D

**Bella POV **

Me encontraba en la sala de clases observando como mi novio mordía muy sexy su lápiz, el profesor se encontraba dando una clases de sexualidad.¿Porque justo hoy? Me encontraba con muchas ganas de tocar a mi novio y realmente esta clase no me ayudaba en nada. Le agradecía al cielo q Edward no leyeras mis pensamientos por q estoy segura q ya se hubiera tirado encima mío. Mi mente fluía por cada pagina del Kamasutra no podía creer q un humano aya escrito esto, si así es, ya soy vampira, pero aun no controlaba bien mi don y me encontraba a duras penas tapando mi mente.

-Y bueno esta parte se le llama glande- _o si grande la tiene Edward mmm si como me gustaría tenerlo jugoso para mi y solo para mi sii ._ Cerré mis ojos e empecé a imaginar cada una de las veces q Edward me había tocado y besado.

-Bella por dios controla tus pensamientos- me estremecí al escuchar a mi novio decir eso, ya q yo seguía pensando q estaba protegida. Su voz estaba mas grabe de lo normal.- no me dejas concentrar- hum como si lo necesitara.

-Lo siento- dije muy coqueta y juguetona. Por una extraña razón empecé a imaginar por donde había pasado cada boca de las personas q se encontraban a mi alrededor. Cada uno seguramente había besado la parte sensible de alguien en este mismo salón y ya ni se hablaban ni miraban. Reí al pensar en esto, nuevamente mi mente comenzó a imaginar cada escena donde Edward me había besado y no precisamente en la boca.

**Edward POV **

Esta hora se estaba haciendo eterna, y no precisamente por q el profesor se veía realmente incomodo haciendo la clase mientras mas de una alumna se le insinuaba mordiendo el lápiz y mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Yo por mi parte estaba "poniendo atención".

-Y bueno esta parte se le llama glande- _o sii grande la tiene Edward mmm sii como me gustaría tenerlo jugoso para mi y solo para mi sii._

¿Qué diablos? Bella estaba… no pude terminar de pensar esto cuando una imagen aparecían en mi mente, la de aquella noche en Isla Esme. Bella me besaba apasionada mente mientras yo la acariciaba. Ah! No podía aguantar esto. Sentí como mi entre pierna se sentía mas apretada. Rayos BELLA!

-Bella por dios controla tus pensamientos- se estremeció e intente nuevamente concentrarme y tratar de bajar mi pequeño problemita. Bella me las pagaras por esto.

-Los siento- un ángel me había hablado, lo dijo de tal manera que estremeció cada cabello de mi cuerpo, me hizo enloquecer. Veía imágenes de cada uno de nuestros compañeros poseyendo a otras compañeras de clase de la manera mas sucia y placentera que puede haber, mi entrepierna se empezó a notar cada ves mas, me encontraba con los ojos cerrados disfrutando de estas imágenes, pero yo quería mas, quería tocar a mi compañera, quería hacerla mía una vez mas y también quería q pagara por si pecado.

**Bella POV**

El timbre sonó pero cuando me estaba preparando para pararme Edward me toma de la muñeca y me sienta.

-Espera un segundo- me dice sin mirarme es encontraba sentado aun, no se había movido ni un centímetro.

Luego de q todos los alumnos abandonaran la sala de clases y seguramente solo quedaba la directora en el colegio me pare para irme nuevamente, pero como nadie me veía solo corrí asta la puerta a velocidad vampírica.

-No saldrás de aquí- dijo Edward acorralándome contra la pared.

-que te ocu…- me callo con un beso lleno de pasión, no comprendía q ocurría pero obviamente no detuve el beso. Bajo por mi cuello y agarro uno de mis pechos con su mano- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué aquí?- dije apenas ya que mi respiración ya se encontraba agitada.

-pagaras- Me saco la blusa rompiéndola en pedazos- me has hecho esperar toda la clase con tus jodidos pensamientos- Ho con que era eso.- deberías practicar mas el control de tu don!- Me acaricio un pecho por encima de el bra mientras q con su mano libre dirigía mi muslo por encima de su cadera. Tome su rostro para poder besarlo y apreté un poco mis caderas con las de el, y pude sentir lo que provoque. Gemí tenuemente por el roce.

Edward me tomo de ambas piernas y me empujo contra la pared provocando un nuevo roce aun más fuerte que me hizo soltar un quejido mas audible. Sus manos se dirigieron hacia mis glúteos tocándolos y apretándolos con fuerza mientras su boca nuevamente se fue a mi cuello, mordisqueándolo, lamiendo y dando chupones que de seguro hubieran dejado marcas si no fuera por el echo de no se humana y frágil.

-Esto es todo… lo q me… das?- dije entre gemidos.- eddy?- se detuvo

-¿Cómo me as llamado?- dijo enojado pero con una sonrisa picara.

-e… ddy- dije lentamente para q escuchara bien.

-odio ese apodo- comenzó a bajarme las bragas ya bien húmedas y las rompió y las arrojo fuera quien sabe donde.- retráctate- dirigió una mano hacia mi húmeda cavidad jugueteando con mi clítoris haciéndome gemir y arquear mi espalda. Apoye una de mis manos en la pares rasguñándola y dejando la marca en la pared.-Retráctate- repitió mientras penetraba dos de sus dedos en mi entraba, grite. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, provocando un roce placentero.-retráctate- dijo nuevamente.

-no- emití mas un gemido q un no. Quería mas pero al parecer el no me lo daría

-no? No lo aras?-dijo desafiante y exigente. Me tomo de las caderas y me llevo hacia la mesa del profesor, me arrojó allí, se desabotono el pantalón y bajo su boxer- te daré tu ultima oportunidad- Al no escuchar respuesta alguna me penetro con tal fuerza q a cualquier humana le rompe las caderas. Grite pero me tapo la boca con su mano para q no nos escucharan.- calla amor estamos en un colegio por favor- comenzó a moverse y cada estocada era fuerte, dura y profunda, me hacia gritar de tal manera q cualquiera q estuviera en el colegio me podría haber escuchado si no fuera por la mano q cubría mi boca. Con la mano libre afirmo mis caderas haciendo mas profunda la penetración y haciéndome gemir cada vez mas fuerte, me sentía en la gloria y si seguía fallándome de aquella forma eddy seria su apodo definitivamente.

Apoyó mis piernas en sus hombros haciendo mas cómoda la posición, y luego de unas estocadas fuertes y rápidas nos vinimos juntos. Caímos juntos al suelo y escuchamos el timbre para entrar a clases

- rayos ya son las 3? – dijo mientras se vestía y yo continuaba en el piso.- q haces bella vístete llegaran los alumnos!-

- mi amor- dije mientras nuevamente le sacaba la camisa- vámonos al prado- se volteo y me beso- o es q ya estas cansado?- sonrío recogió la roja q había roto y nos fuimos a terminar con lo empezado.

Fin


End file.
